


Spring Fever

by firstjumper46



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, Mostly Fluff, going to figure this out along the way, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstjumper46/pseuds/firstjumper46
Summary: Feyre Archeron needed to get out of her small town, and when Prythian University offers her a full ride scholarship, she takes it. Though her family isn't happy with her decision she finds herself settling down into college life quickly.During an unusually adventurous night, she meets a mysterious boy named Rhysand and finds she simply can't stay away from him no matter what her friends tell her.





	Spring Fever

Feyre stumbled outside of the house that thrummed with the sea of people and noises, her head spinning.

Music blared from the party behind her, a group of college kids stumbled out of the front door, couples made out on the porch and a kid puked in the bushes by the fence.  
All of this happened and yet Feyre couldn’t bring herself to focus on any of it, as she tried to plant her feet and stop the world from tilting beneath her.

She swayed on her feet and tried to remember why she was here and where here was. The boys next door to her dorm, Tamlin and Lucien, had finally convinced her to go to a party with them three weeks after she came to her new college.

Her money was gone, spent on the multiple drinks her new friends had her buy for the Calanmai party this particular fraternity hosted every year. Currently Tamlin was off dancing with another girl and Lucien was somewhere inside just as wasted as Feyre was. She remembering needing fresh air and then had stumbled out here; she blindly searched for her phone in her hand bag. Then she remembered it lay in pieces on the floor when she dropped it and a dancers high heel had gone straight through the screen.

She looked around, the sounds and strobe of lights coming from the windows disorienting her already intoxicated state. Her dress itched between her shoulder blades and the air was hot and having her golden-brown hair down didn’t help.

Why was she out here again? She felt like there was something she was suppose to do. She needed to get home was what she needed to do. But home was a long way away from Prythian University. The dorm, she needed to get back to her dorm. Maybe some buses were still running this time of night. What time was it anyway?

She had taken a step towards the front gate when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Feyre blinked at the three strangers, all wearing the same frat house jackets. “Freshman…what are you doing here without any friends?” The leader, who held her arm, asked lowly. She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.

“Let me go.” Feyre demanded, but her speech slurred so it sounded more like “lemmego”. She lifted her other hand to push him off, but one of them grabbed that arm too.

They stepped closer and smiled crudely. “Oh, c’mon baby we just want some fun,” the one on the right cooed, or was it the one on the left? Feyre tried to squirm away as one brushed her messy hair away from her face, but her world spun and blurred. She started to actually try and fight them off but they simply laughed at her feeble attempt. Her mind was a panicked fog, alerting her body was in danger but her muscles unable to respond properly.

She didn’t realize how far into the shadow of the house they were, how far away she was from help. “Leave me alone, stop it!” she tried to say digging her heels into the sod. They only pulled her further into the shadows.  
“Get off of me!” she said loudly, but not loud enough. Hands caressed her hips and cheeks, the boys murmuring about all the things they couldn’t wait to do, her mind reeling with how the night had gotten this far out of hand.

_“Come on Feyre lets do something fun tonight!” Lucien said from the couch._   
_She was just about to pop a bag of popcorn for their third movie night in a row. Tamlin didn’t say anything. She knew he went to parties without her, probably just to make sure she didn’t get handed the wrong drink._

_Feyre had met Tamlin when she had run into him coming out of the elevator, her arms full with her bags. He put off wherever he was headed to help her get her bags to her room. She was all thumbs getting her door open while he patiently held her bags._   
_A few nights later he had invited her to dinner with his roommate and him; she had accepted wanting to make some new friends. She and Lucien were closer friends than she and Tamlin were. What was between Tamlin and her was completely different..._

_Feyre sighed loudly, before turning around to face the tiny living room “Fine.”_   
_Lucien jumped up triumphantly and Tamlin looked surprised “Really? You don’t have to-”_   
_“No Lucien’s right we haven’t been having any real fun, it’ll be an adventure.” She said almost convincing herself._   
_Lucien and Tamlin attended the more hard core parties on campus, with houses full of writhing bodies and flowing alcohol. Even though it wasn’t her scene, she wanted to do something other than watch cheesy rom-coms with her friends._

_The boys had left to allow Feyre to change for the party. Alice, her dorm mate came out from her room. She never liked to be around Tamlin or Lucien for too long, claimed she didn’t like crowds, but she helped Feyre pick out the perfect green dress for the party._   
_“Just be careful,” her friend warned while watching Feyre pull on golden flats “Those parties can be really intense.”_   
_Feyre smiled at Alice through the mirror as she donned golden earrings and a matching necklace._   
_“I’m serious. Watch your drink and don’t step away from Tamlin, as much as I don’t like him, he won’t let anything happen to you.”_

Alice’s warning rang through Feyre’s head as she was herded away from any sort of help.  
A pair of hands fisted the material of her flimsy dress and Feyre flinched away only to bump into another. She tried to kick out, but it was in vain.

“Just relax, doll, it’ll be over soon.” One of them snickered, and shoved her hard enough to upset her balance and cause her to fall.

Before she hit the ground, strong hands caught her and helped her up. They were warm and broad hands that gently cupped her bare shoulders, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
“There you are,” a sensual male voice she had never heard before, purred into her ear.  
“I’ve been looking for you.”  
Feyre’s eyes remained trained on the three boys, who took a few steps back, something like fear in their eyes.  
She wasn’t processing much in her drunken state but the male behind her stepped up next to her, his arm sliding around her shoulders, almost protectively. Her hear

“Thank you for finding her for me. You can go back to the party.” There was a undertone of violence in his words.  
They scattered like school children, leaving Feyre and the unknown male alone.  
Feyre didn’t know what to say, or do. Was this man another threat or maybe someone who would help her get home?  
Not home, she reminded herself. Just to the dorm.  
She turned her head to look up at the person behind her, and only got a glimpse of beautiful violet eyes before her limbs went slack and she was falling right into his awaiting arms.

Then her world went dark.


End file.
